


Yoonie.

by keimifr (orphan_account)



Category: VAV (Korean Band)
Genre: AU - Slice of Life, M/M, Sexual, Wow, ahre, amo a vav con mi vida, corto, denle amor, esto es feo, lo primero que había escrito no tiene nada que ver, muy feo, nonrape, nonviolence, peng es precioso, poliamor, primer fic del fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/keimifr
Summary: "Peng lo embiste y HoSung está besándolo, siente las cosquillas viniendo de los dos lados y se asusta, piensa un poco en WooYoung y en HeeJun, que seguramente están del otro lado maldiciéndolo. Se estremece al sentir como los papeles se invierten y ahora es HoSung el que está dentro suyo, Peng devorando su piel con los dientes y dejando marcas.No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado haciendo eso, sin embargo parecen nunca hartarse."O donde Jacob y Lou son callados pero prefieren hacer otros ruidos.





	Yoonie.

YoonHo a la hora de dormir es adorable a la vista de cualquiera, no lo pueden negar. Peng observa, casi hipnotizado, como su mayor da vueltas sobre la cama y se relame el dedo meñique en ocasiones, dejando un rastro de saliva que baja hasta su barbilla y se corre sobre la sábana. Se pregunta si así sería si lo usara como lubricante personal, si su saliva serviría para todo, para preparar lo que fuera. Mira a HoSung en la oscuridad, ambos con un ligero problema causado solo por ver a su mayor dormir.

Este habla entre sueños, lo descubren cuando escuchan un suave "WooYoung hyung, no toques ahí" y entonces vuelven a mirarse, con las mejillas rojas, pensando en qué estará haciendo el WooYoung del sueño a su amado Yoonie. Quizá han estado demasiado concentrados en cada facción y acción del chico, porque no se dan cuenta cuando este se despierta y les mira, entre extrañado y con un poco de vergüenza en la mirada al saber con ciencia cierta que fue lo que estaba soñando.

—Chicos... —se sobresaltan, guardando las manos atrás de sus espaldas y agradeciendo el no haber decidido encender la luz, se aseguraban de estar rojos hasta las orejas y avergonzados hasta la médula—. ¿Qué hora es? Tenía que ir a ver un maratón de películas con...

—¿Con Woo...?

—Con él —murmura, desviando la mirada a otro lado. Los dos menores saben que la reacción es extraña al escuchar la primera sílaba de su nombre y se alteran.

Peng es el primero en hacer algo e intentar concentrar a YoonHo en ellos, se acerca, besa su mejilla y le acaricia los cabellos, que ahora están de un color morado tan hermoso como las flores en plena primavera. Siente el calor del mayor y también la sonrisa sigilosa que se coloca en su rostro cuando los labios aprisionan su mejilla; está sonrojado. No hay nada mejor que un Yoonie sonrojado.

Con cuidado se sienta en la cama, atrayendo de la cintura el cuerpo delgado de su mayor y notando como este tiembla ante su toque. Está orgulloso de sí mismo. Nota la mirada de HoSung detrás suyo y sabe que seguramente tiene muchos cuchillos imaginarios clavados en la espalda. YoonHo suspira, dejándose acomodar sobre las piernas del chino y mirando hacia arriba, donde está el menor de los tres asesinando a alguien con la mirada. Le sonríe, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Hola —dice, en voz suave y un poco más calmada de lo normal. En realidad le cuesta no hablar entrecortado, porque Peng está moviendo su cuerpo hacia atrás y adelante, sobre ese bulto que le hace sentir cosquillas—. ¿Qué hora es? —la pregunta suena como si fuera lo más normal del mundo cuestionar la hora en una situación bochornosa como esa.

HoSung aprovecha ello para acercarse también a la cama y sentarse justo detrás de Peng, que sigue con lo suyo. Levanta su cabeza y la lleva cuidadosamente hasta que sus labios chocan con los de YoonHo, en un beso lento pero desesperado que le transmite la necesidad que tiene de estar en el lugar del otro chico.

—Es hora de que estés con nosotros —contesta Peng, en un suspiro que estremece por completo al mayor y hace que abra su boca un poco, dejando la opción para que se entrometa una lengua en medio de su beso—. ¿O no quieres estar con nosotros?

El mayor recupera el aire y pronto comienza a emitir gemidos cortos, pausados, con cierta vergüenza. Apoya la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su menor y se remueve un poco, su cuerpo comenzando a reaccionar a todo los toques y movimiento que el otro realiza. Asiente, dejándose llevar y buscando un poco más de paso.

* * *

 

Peng lo embiste con fuerza y un poco de rudeza, mientras HoSung le besa siempre buscando ser gentil como él solo lo es. YoonHo se tensa, siente las cosquillas viniendo por ambos lados y se asusta, está un poco aterrado. De repente piensa en WooYoung, con quien debería haber cumplido su horario, y HeeJun, ambos seguramente lo maldicen desde donde sea que estén. Se estremece cuando siente los papeles invertirse y ahora es HoSung el que lo embiste, Peng devorando la piel de su cuello con los dientes y dejando marcas donde pueda.

No saben cuánto tiempo ha pasado, o cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo eso y él solo se deja llevar. No sabe, él no sabe nada. Solo sabe que tal vez jamás llegue el momento en el que se harten de esa monotonía, aún cuando está demasiado acostumbrado al dolor trasero al día siguiente.

Ha perdido hace rato la cuenta de las veces que entraron en él, y no importa si no sabe cuántos besos le ha dado a cada uno, los tres se remueven entre cosquilleos y sonrisas. Los tres se agotan casi al mismo tiempo, YoonHo siempre siendo el primero y teniendo que aguantar hasta que los otros dos acabaran para poder recostarse y dormir.

Cuando al fin acaba, su piel sudorosa duele por los dientes marcados en ella, siente las palpitaciones de su corazón ir un poco más lento conforme respira y se acomoda con los ojos cerrados sobre la almohada. Sabe que los brazos que le rodean son los de HoSung, porque Peng ha de estar lavándose con cuidado o limpiando los restos de esencia que adornan la sábana negra sobre su cama. De repente se duerme, sin sentir que en lugar de su meñique ahora tiene el hombro de su menor en la boca.

Peng y HoSung son los callados del grupo, YoonHo todo lo contrario, pero a los dos les gusta hacer otra clase de ruido con su mayor en esa habitación.

**Author's Note:**

> Amen VAV, denle mucho amor. Se lo merecen. Me encanta de cierta manera ser el primero aportando al fandom, sin embargo también es medio triste. I need VAMPZ.


End file.
